Boule de neige
by Anne et Sandrine
Summary: Avant de plonger la tête la première dans sa vie, il faut parfois prendre du recul, quelques soient les conséquences, quelque soit l'environnement et surtout avoir la force de vivre pour soi.


**Boule de neige**

Imaginez un paysage verdoyant, des montagnes et des lacs, le Canada, l'Alaska ou la Norvège comme vous voulez, c'est là que nous vivions amis de toujours, nous c'est la promo 2012, pour nous c'est la fin. Pas la fin de notre vie, non, celles de nos plus belles années comme diraient certains, pour moi ce n'est que la fin du début, tout est à écrire et à vivre : nos chamailleries, nos batailles, nos fous rire, notre vie, nos études...

Pourtant, tout menace de voler en éclat aujourd'hui car j'ai décidé de tout remettre en cause, notre destination, nos amitiés, mes loisirs, mes centres d'intérêts et donc lui. Et si je n'étais pas cette gentille fille, timide et réservée que tout le monde connait mais quelqu'un qui a besoin de hurler quand ça ne va pas, de piquer une colère quand tout va trop vite, de ne plus faire ce qu'on attend de moi... Alors, j'ai hurlé, beaucoup, j'ai tapé du pied souvent et très fort, j'ai dit non sans plus céder et j'ai exigé aussi parfois mais trop rarement. Forcément ça a choqué ! C'est peut dire ! Pendant une semaine, tout le monde a essayé de me comprendre : les folles, Lili et Rose, Ange, Sandrine sans compter les daltons Jazz, Em, Ben et Bruno. Oui mais voilà, ils se sont tous lassés, sauf lui, il s'est accroché, il a compris que je pose des questions, que je remette tout en cause. Il a senti mes interrogations, mes doutes, mes faiblesses, mieux que moi parfois.

Pour les uns, j'étais enceinte et c'était les hormones, pour d'autres, c'était une secte quand ce n'était pas un nouvel amant ! Tellement facile au lieu de se remettre en cause. Oh ils ne pensaient pas à mal, ils croyaient à une lubie, un coup de folie, que mes bonnes notes me montaient à la tête. Mais je voulais simplement plonger dans la suite de ma vie sans douter de moi. Et oui, la faible c'était moi, dans notre couple, celle qui doutait, qui remettait tout en cause qui ne croyait en pas grand chose... pourquoi moi pas une autre, on n'allait pas comparer mon physique au sien, toute la gente féminine serait ok avec moi... il était tellement mieux, plus agile, plus à l'aise, moins handicapé de la parole. Je pourrais poursuivre ce monologue interne des heures, sauf que voilà dans mon monde chahuté, tout s'est fissuré, ce n'était plus des doutes mais des choses énormes qui fautes d'être partagées prenaient une ampleur irrationnelle, des envie aussi, pas de meurtre, non, quoique ...

Sans les autres qui ne me parlaient plus, enfin tant que je ne serais pas redevenue la fille qu'ils connaissaient et ça c'était pesant et pourtant, bordel, une bonne dérouillée pour Memmett ça me démangeait, mais là il me faudrait un produit dopant pour y arriver, Jazz et son zen faudrait, je sais pas l'envoyer au Tibet, non trop cool, au sex shop du coin tiens pour lui mettre un peu la pression mais sans Alice juste pour la surchauffe. Pour Rose ben je sais pas trop, elle est trop class et même pas superficielle, je ne sais pas ce que je lui souhaite, si qu'elle me lâche 5 min et qu'elle réalise que même gauche et timide, je n'en suis pas pour autant démunie de cervelle et de réflexion. Quant à Alice, ben je l'habillerai bien avec ma garde robe, celle que je me suis choisis pas celle qu'elle imagine que je mets ! A croire qu'avant eux j'étais une pauvre fille, c'est vrai que je me lâche plus maintenant, jupe, décolleté, dessous plus sexy, je me sens mieux mais j'aurais aimé aller à mon rythme, pas jeter dans la fosse aux lions avec 3 sauvages. Ben oui, Angie, sur ce coup là, vaut pas mieux que les autres... Edward dégustait avec les gars aussi, ils étaient lourds pas fins pour deux sous et sans imagination... des mecs quoi !

On n'en pouvait plus, je ne supportais plus les virées shopping dignes du bagne, les chaussures immettables pour les cours, les fringues qui ne donnaient chauds qu'à mon chéri car moi j'étais bleue de froid, je devenais insupportable et j'arrivais à me dire que me séparer d'Edward serait la meilleure solution. Je me perdais parmi mes amis, je ne me retrouvais plus, j'avais besoin de lire, d'écouter de la musique allonger sur mon lit, dans les bras d'Edward, me promener et ne plus vivre dans le stress de savoir si l'un ou l'autre n'allait pas débarquer pour interrompre un moment de partage. Même Edward ne parvenait pas à stopper tout ça, lui c'était sport, sorties entre potes, boîtes, jeux vidéo, il avait du mal à s'assoir au piano ou prendre sa guitare, alors retrouver un bon livre ou moi...

Un matin je n'en pouvais plus alors je suis partie à pied en cours, mais en fait je n'y suis pas arrivée... je suis sortie m'aérer l'esprit, prendre du recul. Ma vie c'était Edward mais pas comme ça, pas dans ces conditions, j'ai beaucoup pleuré, beaucoup réfléchi aussi, beaucoup vagabondé, et apprécié de ne pas être interrompue, j'avais oublié le plaisir du calme, c'est vrai que j'avais « oublié » mon portable aussi pour être tranquille... Le soir je ne suis pas rentrée, j'ai trouvé un petit resto tranquille et une chambre pour passer la nuit : c'était trop tôt, je n'étais pas assez forte pour affronter la réaction des autres face à ce qu'ils appelleraient mon coup de tête, un de plus. J'avais laissé un mot pour dire que j'avais besoin de souffler et que je n'en pouvais plus, que je rentrerai quand j'en aurais envie, mais que j'avais besoin d'être seule et de faire le point, même Edward n'a pas eu une autre version, pour ne pas le mettre en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis du groupe. Cependant, je m'attendais à ce que ses parents lui autorisent à rester à la maison le lendemain de mon départ, pour digérer et essayer de comprendre, il n'aurait pas la force d'affronter les autres seul, les autres étant obligés par Esmée et Carlisle de filer en cours pour les faire réfléchir un peu. J'avais donc prévu de rentrer. Les parents d'Edward savaient où me trouver en cas de soucis mais eux seuls connaissaient la vérité.

C'est donc épuisée que je rentrai et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Edward, les yeux rougis, il me semblait avoir dormi et réfléchi autant que moi.

« - Bella j'en peux plus, de pas savoir où tu étais, si tu reviendrais, les questions des autres, tout...

- Euh désolée d'être partie comme ça mais j'en peux plus... j'ai besoin de changer d'air, je vais partir deux trois jours le temps d'y voir plus clair, je comprends que tu veuilles rester et que tu m'en veuilles d'être partie comme ça mais j'ai besoin d'être libre et là j'étouffe...

- Bella...

- Non laisse moi finir, alors voilà je vais partir et je vais chercher un autre endroit où loger à mon retour, je demanderai à Sandrine de venir chercher mes affaires si ça...

- Stop Bella, je voulais savoir où tu voulais partir pour 3 jours et si tu acceptais que je vienne avec toi pour qu'on puisse se retrouver, sa voix mourut certainement convaincu que je ne voudrais pas de lui.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? J'étais complètement scotchée face à sa demande.

- Euh non je t'en veux pas je ne sais même pas comment tu as fait pour tenir aussi longtemps. Et oui j'aimerais bien venir, avec toi, si tu veux. Enfin voilà quoi...

- Bien sûr mais faut partir avant le retour des autres, on va prévenir tes parents, eux doivent savoir où on va.

- Et on va où ? Au calme, pas plus de 500 habitants ?

- Quelque chose comme ça ! Esmée ou Carlisle devraient pouvoir nous aider à trouver notre bonheur.

Il nous a fallu quatre heures pour tout organiser, les réservations, l'avion l'hôtel et le resto, mais on est parti tout les deux, enfin.

On a commencé à parler en attendant l'avion, dans l'avion dans les bras l'un de l'autre, de tout ce qui nous avait blessé, les manques, les trucs insupportables, tout y est passé, de notre passé justement à notre avenir, à nos projets. On s'est promené, dorloté partagé des moments de la vie de tous les jours sans angoisse d'être interrompus ou jugés. Au final, on avait avancé. Puis il avait fallu rejoindre nos amis et familles mais plus fort et plus unis. Après cette retraite, on se sentait fort comme un couple qui restera unit comme jamais.

Alors on était revenu de ce séjour, apaisé et retrouvé, sauf que ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu, car si moi je souhaitais qu'on se retrouve pour ne plus se perdre_,_ lui ne souhaitait pas me perdre, et il avait tout prévu depuis longtemps d'ailleurs, il avait tout planifié mais rien n'avait fonctionné. J'ai donc eu droit à la plus belle des demandes, au restaurant au milieu de tout le monde mais en toute intimité... Il avait caché ma bague dans ma serviette de table, forcément avec ma chance habituelle, j'ai pris ma serviette pensant que quelque chose se cachait dessous. Raté, lorsque la bague est tombée dans l'assiette (déjà j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas l'avoir balancé sous la table) et qu'elle brillait tellement je n'ai plus su quoi dire sauf m'excuser :

« - Je suis désolée Edward, je ne me doutais pas qu'elle se trouvait dans la serviette, je pensais que tu avais décidé de cacher une surprise sous la serviette pas dedans..., balbutiai-je rouge de honte.

- Bella, ce n'est pas grave, je sais que nous sommes jeunes, que nos amis pensent qu'on doit vivre d'abord mais nous souhaitons tous les deux la même chose, fonder une famille, montrer au monde que c'est nous deux à jamais quelques soient les difficultés, et crois-moi, vu nos caractères, ce ne sera pas simple, alors Bella, voudrais-tu faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes et des petits amis, et accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?

- Edward, une personne à laquelle je tiens m'a dis un jour, avant d'accepter ce genre de demande ou même de l'envisager, projette-toi dans l'avenir et demande-toi si tu aimes cette personne, pas pour ces qualités mais pour ces défauts car ce sont ceux là qui pèseront le plus lourds en cas de soucis... alors tu es protecteur et ce n'est pas simple tous les jours, ta famille prend beaucoup de place et crois-moi en t'épousant toi c'est aussi ta famille que j'épouserai, tu es charmeur,...

- Bella, s'i...

- Laisse-moi terminer ! Je suis sûre qu'il y en a d'autres des défauts mais ils ne sont pas aussi évidents ou aussi importants je crois, ... terminais-je avec un petit sourire

- ok merci mais...

- J'accepte bien sûr, oui je veux t'épouser et construire quelque chose de merveilleux, compliquée, difficile (surtout que ce n'est pas ma famille qui allait peser lourd, seule ma sœur me restait mais tellement loin malgré notre besoin d'être ensemble que ça en était pathétique ! Pensai-je)

- Merci Bella...

Edward prit ma main et passa le magnifique solitaire à mon annulaire gauche avec un sourire, je le voyais réfléchir et soudain :

- Pour mes défauts hein, tu m'épouses pour mes défauts..., il éclata de rire.

- Ca suffit et oui je préfère car ceux là seront plus difficiles à gérer plus tard, et je pouffai devant sa mine ahurie.

- Comme ? Fêter nos fiançailles comme il se doit ce soir ?

- À non mon cher fiancé, abstinence avant le mariage, sinon ce n'est pas drôle, j'avais du mal à gérer mon fou-rire naissant.

- C'est une blague Bella ?

- Euh, non pourquoi t'as prévu de faire durer les fiançailles deux ans ?

- Non, non, ...

- Ben alors où est le problème ?

- Tu te fous de moi, hein, tu fais filmer c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout, peut-être pressée de t'épouser mais j'aurais peut-être dû filmer vu ta tête...

- OK, donc on consomme pas avant le mariage, t'es sûre que c'est moi qui est une éducation d'un autre âge, parce que là, je vais pas tenir longtemps...

- Ben j'ai peut-être une solution, si tu veux... mais ça veut dire qu'on va rester ici 2 semaines au lieu de 2 jours...

- Hum et c'est quoi ta solution ?

- Je vais faire du charme à l'employé de mairie ou alors toi ça dépend de l'employé, et on a 15 jours pour trouver la robe, le costume, le resto, les fleurs, le menu et pour les témoins ben on les invite à se joindre à nous dans 15 jours sans rien dire. Alice n'y pensera pas car elle n'imagine pas qu'on puisse oser faire ce qu'il nous plait, mais on peut faire appelle à Sandrine et Bruno si tu veux ?

- Ouah tu viens de penser à tout ça, là maintenant ? T'es sûre que c'est pas toi qui m'a demandé ma main y'a 10 min parce que là c'est flippant...

- Au lieu de flipper embrasse-moi, idiot ! J'ai même pas eu le droit à mon baiser quand j'ai dit oui, j'ai eu la bague mais un vrai baiser ça va avec.

- Romantique va ! Je ne flippe pas, je signe où pour cette organisation... Ok alors on va passer notre dîner de fiançailles à tout organiser...

Voilà comment on passa les trois heures suivantes et nos quinze jours à tout organiser, tout planifier, tout choisir : robe, resto, costard. Pour nos amis on les voulait nature pas apprêter, ok c'est plus class mais vraiment, on voulait la simplicité. On avait donc choisit nos vêtements en conséquence, du satin écru pour moi, un smoking pour lui.

On attendait maintenant leur arrivée, confiant en notre avenir et à notre organisation, mais qui a déjà lâché un lutin démoniaque dans une salle de resto, hein, et que je critique et que je critique et que je râle... sauf qu'on a réussi à la faire taire quand un coursier leur a apporté un pli leur demandant de changer de salle. Nos témoins étaient tous là, on n'avait pas choisi parmi eux, on les avait tous choisi, seuls les parents d'Edward assistaient spectateurs. J'ai cru qu'on réanimerait les filles, mais non, elles pensaient nous tuer après mais on a géré.

Ils ont trouvé Edward devant l'autel avec le pasteur, et la musique à démarrer, on avait trouvé un petit orgue sur place et un organiste de génie... les personnes qui nous avaient aidées étaient aussi présentes rendant ce moment plus chaleureux encore. J'ai rejoint Edward pour notre union, moment de rire et de larme quand on s'est rendu compte que cet homme qui nous avait reçu 2 fois avait retracé notre parcourt à tous les deux en quelques mots et quelques lignes, un parfait résumé de notre amour et un tremplin pour notre avenir. Nous avions échangé les alliances dans lesquelles étaient gravées le prénom de notre conjoint, la date de ce jour et trois lettres JED, _jeg elsker deg_* symbole de notre union.

Au final, beaucoup d'émotion, pas de hurlement non plus, tout le monde avait compris notre besoin d'indépendance, et d'autonomie, Alice avait bien essayé de râler mais personne ne l'avait écouté, du coup elle a participé à tout.

Nous étions mariés. C'était curieux de le réaliser. Je m'appelais officiellement Madame Cullen. Et ce simple fait me fit réaliser que notre mariage avait donné à notre couple une dimension toute particulière, intense, singulière. Je réalisais qu'il nous avait permis de nous rapprocher, de consolider notre amour, de nous lier à jamais de ce fil invisible. Le mariage est un engagement définitif et inconditionnel, le vécu le plus profond de l'amour humain et je prenais la pleine mesure que tout cela comportait.

Je soupirai de bien être et fermai les yeux, confiante en l'avenir. Edward me donnait cette assurance, cette force de croire que notre amour serait plus fort que tout. Je n'étais pas naïve au point d'imaginer que tout serait parfait, mais ce qu'on ressentait était tellement puissant que même si la vie nous jouait des tours, nous saurions en surmonter chaque épreuve.

Oui, nous étions des âmes sœurs que rien ni personne ne pourrait séparer.

Sereine, je rouvris les yeux et tournai la tête pour profiter de la beauté de mon mari, l'air tellement concentré sur la route qu'il ne se rendit pas compte du regard empli de dévotion que je lui portais.

Bientôt, dans quelques kilomètres, nous allions enfin nous retrouver, devenir Monsieur et Madame Cullen. Même si nous avions déjà eu des rapports sexuels avant, je sentais que celui-ci serait différent. Il serait ancré à jamais dans nos mémoires. Et si on prenait en compte le fait que 15 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés de cette façon, j'étais persuadée, à plus d'un titre, que cette union corporelle serait indéniablement passionnelle, trop de manque, de choses à se dire.

Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement à notre hôtel. La circulation avait été peu dense, à mon plus grand soulagement, vu l'heure matinale ça semblait normal.

A peine fus-je sortie du véhicule qu'Edward me prit la main et nous dirigea vers notre chambre.

« Impatient, mon amour ? », demandai-je, amusée par son empressement.

« C'est peu de le dire. », avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je ris et pressai le pas.

Devant la porte, nous cherchâmes désespérément la clé pendant de longues minutes pour enfin la retrouver dans le fond de mon sac à main.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Edward me prit dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, fis-je, interloquée.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que lorsqu'un couple vient de se marier, le jeune marié se doit de porter sa jeune épouse pour franchir le seuil de leur demeure.

- Je le sais ça mais… Cette chambre d'hôtel est loin de ressembler à la maison de mes rêves.

- Oui, mais pour le moment c'est tout ce que nous avons., fit-il tout en pénétrant dans notre chambre. Je te promets de te porter une seconde fois lorsque nous aurons notre maison., ajouta-t-il tout en ancrant son regard empli d'amour dans le mien.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'avança vers le lit et tout en maintenant cette connexion visuelle, m'y posa.

Et le voir ainsi, debout devant moi, si beau dans son costume intensifia mon désir. Il se débarrassa de sa veste et me fit face.

Nous restâmes de longues minutes à nous observer. Le moment était tellement chargé en émotion que j'eus soudain une envie folle de pleurer. Ses yeux verts posés sur mon visage reflétaient son amour pour moi mais pas seulement. L'impatience y était perceptible. Il avait envie de moi autant que moi j'avais envie de lui.

Finalement, il franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient et se mit à mes côté.

- Tu es tellement belle., souffla-t-il alors qu'il posait une main sur ma joue.

- Je te retourne le compliment., souris-je tout en frissonnant.

Il avança son visage vers le mien et posa ses lèvres avides sur ma bouche. Une fois que nos lèvres se scellèrent, je ressentis comme une décharge d'émotion s'abattre sur moi. Ce baiser qui aurait pu ressembler à tous les autres que nous avions déjà échangés était en tout point différent. Il était tellement désespéré que bien vite nos langues se trouvèrent. Je gémis dans sa bouche quand je sentis sa langue caresser la mienne et enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux. Mon gémissement fit échos et avec cette même précipitation, il m'allongea sur le lit. Le poids de son corps sur le mien, je jouissais de le sentir si proche.

Bien vite, je brisai le baiser et posai ma bouche sur sa mâchoire, son cou, ses joues. .. Je me délectais de la douceur de peau, de sa fragrance, de son goût. Ma langue vint de temps à autre le goûter et mes mains voyagèrent sur son torse encore recouvert de sa chemise. Je trouvais une grande satisfaction à l'entendre grogner face à mes assauts charnels. J'arrivais à apaiser quelque peu ce désir constant grâce à eux.

Mais ce fut pour un bref instant seulement.

Rapidement, mes mains s'attaquèrent aux boutons de sa chemise. Mon impatience était telle que je la lui ouvris sans ménagement. Plusieurs boutons sautèrent mais je m'en moquais. Je le voulais et peu importaient les obstacles qui s'érigeraient sur mon chemin, je les chasserai un à un.

Une fois débarrassé de cette entrave, je posai mes mains à plat contre son torse tonique tandis qu'il fermait les yeux face à l'avalanche de sensations qu'il devait ressentir.

Je les descendis et m'attardai sur ses abdominaux visibles. Il siffla lorsque mes doigts intrépides franchir la bordure de son pantalon. Enhardie par sa réaction, je commençai à en ôter les boutons avant qu'il ne m'arrête.

- Attends. Laisse-moi, t'ôter de ta robe avant.

Je me redressai et lui permis de descendre la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Il me libéra d'elle et ma poitrine dévêtue fut exposée à ses yeux appréciateurs. Je n'éprouvais aucune gêne sous son regard brûlant, au contraire. A ce moment précis, j'avais l'impression d'être la plus belle des femmes.

Il tendit une main vers l'un de mes seins et avec tendresse, le caressa. Sa main était douce et experte sur ma peau délicate. Un frisson m'envahit et je fermai les yeux à la sensation. Ma respiration était peu profonde mais rapide alors qu'il continuait à caresser, à masser et embrasser mes seins tour à tour, leur prodiguant des soins d'une infinie douceur.

Après plusieurs minutes, il me bascula sur le lit et rampa vers moi avant de pencher son visage vers ma poitrine.

Sa bouche aspira l'un de mes tétons tandis que l'autre continuait à me caresser. Ma respiration était de plus en hachurée, je me sentais au bord de l'abandon. J'avais envie de plus, je lui pris le visage et l'attirai vers le mien. Je posai mes lèvres avides sur les siennes et approfondis rapidement le baiser.

Je gémis dans sa bouche et mes mains désireuses ne cessèrent de parcourir son corps.

Une chaleur sourde et familière, que je voulais rapidement soulager, se manifesta dans mon bas ventre. Je me mis à balancer mes hanches contre les siennes et réussis à obtenir les frictions que je souhaitais.

Mais j'en voulais toujours plus et je laissai mes mains se faufiler entre nos deux corps et achevai d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. A l'aide de mes pieds, je le glissai le long de ses cuisses fermes et dans un mouvement rapide, Edward s'en dégagea.

Maintenant pratiquement nus, nous savourâmes d'être si proche sans barrière.

Enlacés, nous partagions de profonds baisers, puis il quitta ma bouche et mon étreinte afin de goûter chaque parcelle de ma chair. J'haletai quand il suça, lécha certains endroits très sensibles de mon corps. Ne tenant plus, je le poussai et le basculai sur le dos. La soudaineté de mon geste le surprit mais bien vite, l'étonnement fut remplacer par l'excitation. Ses yeux brillaient d'anticipation.

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et de mes ongles, je lui griffai la peau de son torse, de son ventre. Et lorsque j'arrivai à la hauteur de ses hanches, je saisis brusquement son caleçon et le fis glisser vers le bas. Il m'aida en soulevant son bassin et une fois libéré du boxer, son sexe se dressa fièrement devant moi. Instinctivement, je me léchai les lèvres. J'avais envie de l'avoir dans ma bouche. Délicatement, je pris la base de son sexe et y fis une petite pression avant de remonter ma main vers le haut. Sa réaction me démontra qu'il adorait ce que je lui faisais. Les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, il m'offrait là une image si sensuelle.

Bien plus entreprenante que je ne l'étais déjà, je replaçai ma main à la base de son sexe et me penchai vers l'avant. Je pris le bout de son phallus dans ma bouche et en aspirai la pointe avant de tourbillonner ma langue autour. Il émit un râle plaintif et posa ses mains sur ma tête afin de m'encourager à continuer et à aller plus loin, ce que je fis.

Par à coup, j'insérai une bonne partie de son sexe dur dans ma bouche et tandis que je le faisais, je continuai à en masser la base. Les sons qu'il émit étaient de plus en plus sonores, de plus en plus désespérés et cela m'encouragea à poursuivre.

Pendant un bref instant, je levai la tête et l'observai. J'adorais le voir ainsi, complètement perdu dans le plaisir.

Je repris mes assauts et réussis à le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche. Après plusieurs va-et-vient, je le sentis proche de la délivrance. La prise qu'il avait sur ma chevelure en était un bon indicateur. Pour lui donner encore plus de satisfaction et l'amener vers l'extase, je lui caressai les testicules. Un grognement bien plus sonore que les autres résonna dans la chambre.

- Bella ! Oh, je… Oh, Seigneur !, haleta-t-il.

Mes lèvres hermétiquement fermées autour de son sexe, j'accélérai le rythme et ce fut en plusieurs longs jets qu'il vint dans ma bouche. J'avalais sa semence avec un certain plaisir et me redressai après m'être assurée qu'il ne restait rien.

A genoux devant lui, je le regardai fière de moi. Son regard brillant rencontra le mien tandis qu'il essayait de rétablir sa respiration à la normale.

- Ça va mieux ?, lui demandai-je, taquine.

Il me jaugea, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien mieux, Madame Cullen.

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et posai ma main sur sa poitrine. Je pouvais sentir son cœur pulser sous mes doigts. Ma tête enfoui contre son torse, je vis une goûte de sueur perler là. Rapidement, je la léchai et appréciai cette texture salée contre ma langue. Edward soupira fortement lorsque je recommençai cette manœuvre à un autre endroit de son corps, mon envie pour lui ne cessait d'augmenter avec mon petit manège.

Edward dut le ressentir puisqu'il se mit sur moi et embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres, mon cou, mes épaules tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts sous l'élastique de ma culotte pour rapidement trouver cet endroit divin qui, s'il le stimulait, m'enverrait au septième ciel. Il frotta mon clitoris gonflé d'excitation, et je sentis mon plaisir monter crescendo. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure tant ce qu'il faisait avec ses doigts était incroyable.

Instinctivement, je bougeai mon bassin pour accompagner son geste et posai mes lèvres contre son cou pour étouffer mes gémissements qui étaient de plus en plus discordants.

Le plaisir, celui qui transcendait, était sur le point de m'atteindre. Et pour m'aider à y accéder plus rapidement, Edward inséra un doigt en moi. Ce fut bien suffisant pour qu'un orgasme fulgurant déferle sur moi et m'emporte.

Edward ne me laissa aucuns répits, et reprit ses effleurements. Il descendit petit à petit le long de mon corps et parsema une multitude de baisers laissant comme une chaleur persistante dans leur sillage. Arrivé à mon nombril, il y inséra sa langue. Cette zone était particulièrement érogène pour moi et j'adorais quand il faisait cela.

Il s'y attarda quelques instants et continua inlassablement à descendre. Bien vite, il m'ôta mon sous-vêtement et je me retrouvai entièrement nue.

De sa langue, il lécha mes lèves intimes puis l'enfonça en moi. Je criai de surprise et de contentement lorsqu'il le fit. Et malgré le fait que je voulais plus que tout au monde qu'il me fasse du bien avec sa langue, mon impatience prit le dessus. Je le voulais en moi et me perdre dans son étreinte.

- Edward, j'ai besoin de toi., soufflai-je. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

Il me regarda un instant. Ses yeux exprimaient un désir sauvage et j'étais certaine que les miens devaient reflétaient la même chose.

En une demi-seconde, il revint à ma hauteur et me prit le visage entre ses mains.

- Impatiente, mon amour ?, s'enquit-il, reprenant les mots que je lui avais dits quelques instants plus tôt.

- C'est peu de le dire., fis-je en souriant.

Il se positionna entre mes jambes et glissa sa main ente nous afin de placer son sexe à mon entrée. Je retins ma respiration et soufflai lorsque son sexe me pénétra, avec une lenteur insoutenable.

Il posa son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux. Comme pour l'apaiser, je posai mes lèvres tour à tour sur ses paupières closes.

- Ça m'avait manqué., dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je lui caressai les cheveux puis le serrai fort contre moi afin d'apprécier au mieux cette communion corporelle.

Sa bouche frôla la mienne alors qu'il commençait à aller et venir dans mon antre. Je ressentis immédiatement les effets singuliers que ses va-et-vient me procuraient. C'était tellement bon et intense que je me demandais comment nous avions pu nous abstenir pendant autant de temps. Alors qu'il continuait à rouler ses hanches, je lui agrippai les fesses afin qu'il aille plus profondément en moi. Et cette nouvelle perception nous fit grogner à l'unisson.

Désireux d'aller encore plus loin en moi et encore plus vite, il se mit à genoux et saisit mes jambes avant de s'enfoncer dans mes chairs une nouvelle fois. Les sensations étaient bien plus exacerbées de cette façon et il était facile de se laisser dépasser par ce désir abyssal.

- Je t'aime., dit-il en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je t'aime aussi. Tellement., fis-je à mon tour.

Ce fut ainsi, nos êtres et nos âmes ne faisant plus qu'un, que nous nous perdîmes dans cet abîme merveilleux. La jouissance nous emporta de façon fulgurante alors que nos cris d'abandons résonnaient dans la pièce. Essoufflés et les corps transpirants, nous profitâmes de ce moment de calme pour reprendre peu à peu nos esprits.

- Ça valait le coup d'attendre., déclarai-je lorsque je refis surface.

- Oui., concéda-t-il. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour patienter une nouvelle fois autant de temps. D'ailleurs, je compte bien rattraper ces 15 jours d'abstinence forcés, Mme Cullen.

- Tout ce que tu veux, Monsieur Cullen.

Et c'est ce que nous fîmes, encore trois fois cette nuit là. Et à chaque fois, ce fut magique.

Le plus difficile a été de rentrer, on n'avait pas de logement, pour notre couple. Là c'est nous qui avons eu une surprise, les parents d'Edward nous avaient préparé un petit pavillon pour notre intimité avec interdiction de venir nous embêter pendant le premier mois de notre mariage, et encore un an pendant lequel ils n'avaient pas le droit de débarquer sans appeler avant... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu leur faire pour les remercier, du coup on finissait l'année chez nous et on profitait de notre intimité, à volonté. Bien sûr nos amis venaient souvent chez nous pour des parties pizzas, pasta, tortilla et poker mais tout le monde repartait après. Ils ont bien essayé d'envahir mais on a tenu bon. On leur a donné des idées, tous parlent de mariage maintenant. Nous, c'est famille et études, on discute de tout, de rien on négocie beaucoup, mais on se respecte et on s'écoute.

Notre premier hiver arriva, on s'était retrouvé dans la campagne pour une grande promenade et en regardant le ciel si caractéristique de cette période les « nuits bleues » Edward et moi nous blottissions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pensant à notre avenir commun désormais, regardant dans la même direction, des montagnes enneigées tandis que la neige autour de nous n'en finissait plus de tomber en tourbillonnant.

Un peu plus loin, à travers une vitre, une main posait cette boule spéciale touriste qu'on agite pour faire neiger dedans. Une voix s'élève pas très loin :

« - Tu te rends compte que des jeunes ou des moins jeunes nous verrons toujours comme ça, unis regardant dans la même direction, quelque soit la direction que prendra notre vie ?

- Rob, il ne tient qu'à nous de faire avancer notre vie comme on veut, pas besoin de satisfaire les attentes des autres, seulement les nôtres...

- Seulement les nôtres, Kris ?, répondit Rob en soulevant un sourcil

- Euh..., non Rob, stop regarde Edward et Bella dans leur bulle, sages et tranquilles, Rob ?...

- Cours, Kris avant que je...

Le couple partit en courant et en riant, se pourchassant dans leur appartement et terminant comme à chaque fois, sur le divan ou sur le lit, profitant ainsi de la vie, tranquillement comme n'importe quel couple ! (enfin presque...)

* * *

*_jeg elsker deg : Je t'aime en Norvégiens._


End file.
